Change of Heart Trilogy
by Escuro de la Lus
Summary: A trilogy of songfics that observe the relationship between Ryou and Bakura. *Part 3 is up* *COMPLETE!*
1. Part 1: Lonely Day

Escuro: Konichiwa Minna-san!! I'm back!  
  
Yami: You never left.  
  
Escuro: Oh yeah ^_^;  
  
Yami: So what's this one about?  
  
Escuro: Well it's part one in a three-part songfic series. This is for Pingpong (A mediaminer author) since I know she is a major Bakura Fan. I heard this song on one of my new cd's and I thought it would do great in a fic about him and his Yami.  
  
Yami: I'm ecstatic.-_-  
  
Escuro: *glares at the extremely attractive ex-pharaoh* Warnings and disclaimers Pharaoh no baka.  
  
Yami: You've been hanging with that Tomb Robber haven't you?  
  
Escuro: *smiles innocently* Maybe...  
  
Yami: *sighs* Escuro de la Lus does not, I repeat, not own Yugioh. If she did not only would I be shirtless but so would Yami Bakura and Joey. *Blushes* Why did you write that?!  
  
Escuro: I would do that you know. *drools just thinking about it*  
  
Yami: Forget it. She also does not own the song 'Lonely Day' because Phantom Planet owns it. This fic will contain some curses and implied shonen ai.  
  
Escuro: *still drooling*  
  
Yami: Let's get this over with.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*...* Lyrics  
  
"..." Speech  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lonely Day  
  
By Escuro de la Lus  
  
*I could tell from the minute I woke up it was gonna be a lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, day. Rise and shine rub the sleep out of my eyes and try to tell myself I can't go back to bed.*  
  
I lay in my bed fully awake. It is 6 in the morning and I had just woken up from another horrible nightmare. My body is covered in sweat and I'm hyperventilating. I hold on desperately onto the sheets as if it is the only thing keeping me calm. My silver locks hang damply covering most of my face.  
  
Every night for about a month I have been experiencing my nightly beatings in my dreams. As much as I tried to stop them they wouldn't go away. I was always known as being the optimist; always cheerful, smile never faltering. But for awhile I've dropped the entire look-on-the-bright-side act and become extremely depressed. 'Weak' as my yami would call it.  
  
I hug my pillow as I try to fall back to sleep but to no avail. I want to sleep; I want to sleep and never wake up. But that's not going to happen no matter how much I want it to...  
  
*It's gonna be a lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely day.*  
  
I slid out of bed slowly and limped my way to the bathroom. My leg had been twisted badly the night before by my yami. I had tried my best to keep it from becoming worse but fainted in the process. Now I could see the leg had turned black and blue during the night. I stripped off my clothes and entered the shower. I winced in pain as the water hit my various cuts and bruises. In my mind I could hear a low snicker. I ignored it knowing who it was. (Yami: That Tomb Robber no baka, Escuro: Shh!)  
  
When I had finished my shower I walked back to my room with only a towel covering my midsection (Escuro: *faints*). I stepped over to the window and pulled up the shades. At that moment the brilliant rays of dawn filtered through the once dark room. As I slipped on a fresh pair of clothing I stared out into space with millions of things running through my mind. I didn't even bother to admire the beauty of the sunrise.  
  
*Even though the sun is shining down on me and I should feel about as happy as can be.*  
  
I hate him yet I love him. Is that even possible? Is it possible to love the person who's soul purpose seems to be making you suffer? At times I think I've lost my mind to even find him attractive but as I dwelled more on the subject I started to realize that my theories were true. I had fallen in love with my Yami. I was a little surprised at first but began to see why I had fallen for him. His past was a painful one, I knew that. I knew why he was on the edge of insanity and why he was so cold toward me. It was because he didn't want to get too close to anyone for fear of losing them. As for him beating me up I still haven't found a reason to that one.  
  
But of course he will never return the feelings. He hates me. He doesn't bother calling me by my name; he always called me 'weakling', 'wuss', 'pathetic', and an assortment of others. Everyday I went through the same thing. I wake up tired and weak, go to school, come home, and finally get the bloody shit beaten out of me. Hell even the beatings seemed normal to me.  
  
As the sun rose higher into the sky time also passed. It was close to 8:00 and I had yet to eat breakfast. I was glad it was Saturday because I was in no mood for school. But then again that meant I was alone with Bakura today. As if on cue he appeared in front of me smirking. I look up fearfully.  
  
"H-hello," I stutter. Damn. Now I'm going to get it.  
  
He raises a hand and slaps me hard across the face. I grasp my reddening cheek as it stung with pain.  
  
"Never," he pauses and slaps me again on the other cheek, "Stutter again."  
  
I have to use all my will power not to whimper or break down. I waited for him to strike me again but nothing came.  
  
"I too tired to deal with you right now. Consider yourself extremely lucky," he said as he laid down on my bed.  
  
I stared at him for awhile with confused but relieved eyes. I blinked a few times before finding the courage to speak.  
  
"I'm going to see Yugi today. If it's alright with you that is," I said quietly.  
  
There was no response just an awkward silence. I stood up from my bed and leaned over Bakura. Turned out he was asleep.  
  
I sighed and walked out of the room, careful not to make a noise. As I reached the last step I thought that I might have a chance to leave without Bakura noticing. Well that went down the drain the minute the phone rang.  
  
'Ring!'  
  
I remained frozen.  
  
'Ring!!'  
  
I walked noiselessly toward the front door.  
  
'Ring!!!'  
  
As my hand encircled he knob I heard it.  
  
"WEAKLING!! PICK UP THE F***ING PHONE!!!" Bakura yelled from the top step.  
  
I opened the door and ran as fast as I could from the house. I didn't even bother closing the door or take the time to notice the throbbing pain in my leg. My prime goal was to get the hell out of there.  
  
*I just got here and I already want to leave. It's gonna be a lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, day. It's gonna be a lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, day.*  
  
As I reached the Game Shop my heartbeat returned to its normal speed and I started calm down. But that changed when I saw the sign on the front door. It read: 'Closed for Weekend.' "Damn!" I cursed. I slumped against the door and started to cry. I cried the tears I had been holding up for the past month. The anguish, the pain, everything came out through my tears.  
  
*It's gonna be a lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely day...*  
  
The fact that I had friends who knew I was in pain but didn't know why or how to stop it. The fact the one I loved would never return my feelings.  
  
*Everybody knows that something's wrong But nobody knows what's going on! We all sing that same old song! When you want it all to go away it's shaping up to be a lonely day.*  
  
I wanted to end it. I needed to. It was the only way I could be at peace.  
  
*I could tell from the minute I woke up it was gonna be a lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, day It was gonna be a lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, day...*  
  
My friends wouldn't be as shocked. They knew how depressed I have been lately. Maybe they wouldn't even care.  
  
*Everybody knows that something's wrong But nobody knows what's going on! We all sing that same old song When we want it all to go away it's shaping up to be a lonely day.*  
  
Maybe, just maybe...  
  
*I could tell from the minute I woke up it was going to be a lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, day. It was going to be a lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely...(fades into background) Everybody knows that something's wrong ('lonely' repeating itself as background music) but nobody knows what's going on!  
  
Everybody knows that something's wrong But nobody knows what's going ooooon!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Escuro: That was part one of my series of Yami Bakura/Ryou fics. Part two will be on Avril Lavigne's Song 'I'm With You'.  
  
Yami: ...  
  
Escuro: Uh, Yami? You ok?  
  
Yami: ...  
  
Escuro: Okay. Well while I tend to Yami's uh...silence, you review! Ja!  
  
Yami: ...  
  
Escuro: -_-; *slaps Yami upside the head*  
  
Yami: Oww! *sighs* Ja ne.  
  
Escuro: *blows a kiss to the readers* And remember to review! 


	2. Part 2: I'm With You

Escuro: Part two is locked and loaded for reader's enjoyment!! ^___^ I'm still getting over the shock of the forth of July.  
  
Yami: What shock?  
  
Escuro:All my cousins came over, we had a huge barbeque, we blew up tons of fireworks.*looses count* I'm also almost up to Malik again in my Yugioh Eternal Duelist soul!  
  
Yami: I get it -_-;  
  
Escuro: *absorbed in her Yugioh game*  
  
Yami: Well then I guess I run the Author's Notes for now. There will be major angst in this fic and a suicide attempt. There will be yaoi in part three. Rated PG for language.  
  
Escuro: ;-D I beat YOU!!! *gives peace sign*  
  
Yami: She's out of it -_-;  
  
Escuro: No really, Yami! I beat you in my game!!! Well, Yugi actually but still! ^_^  
  
Yami: Yeah right let me see that! *Snatches game from authoresses hands* O.O This is impossible!!!  
  
Escuro: ;-p Ha, ha! Told ya!! Time for celebration! *pops the cork of a champagne bottle*  
  
Yami: *looking to see if the game has been rigged* Impossible...  
  
Escuro: ^_^; Well Yami is busy at the moment so I'll do the disclaimers. I do not own Yugioh and sadly never will. Don't sue cause I don't have money. The president does though... you get the idea. Well on with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"speech"  
  
*lyrics*  
  
(Me and Yami interrupting)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part Two: I'm with you  
  
*I'm standing on a bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now.*  
  
I walk wearily down an empty street toward Domino Bridge. It was a quiet, cold, and eerie night. It had started raining fiercely and I was already soaked. The state of my surroundings seemed to go perfectly with my mood. For some reason not a soul was seen out; just me and the howling wind. I didn't even see a car pass as I made my way to the usually busy bridge. Maybe I was meant to die alone.  
  
I walked on the small sidewalk of the bridge toward the very center. The bridge was built over a once beautiful river that was now a sludge filled body of water deprived of its natural beauty by years of pollution. I was sure I had seen something white following me but I brushed it off as my hopeful imagination. I climbed the steel bar and positioned myself standing over what would be my grave.  
  
It had taken me quite a few days to plan my ending. I had to make sure I wasn't followed or stopped. I left a note for Bakura. He was out drinking so by the time he saw the note I would be long gone. The entire time I planned a part of me wanted to live; a small part wanted to keep hoping and praying that everything would turn out okay. But now it is too late. I'm already here and no one can stop me.  
  
My thoughts drift to Bakura yet again. As a Yami it's his job to protect me and make sure no harm is done to me. Instead he causes harm to me and takes pleasure in watching me suffer. That small part of me I told you about was hoping Bakura would come and stop me before I could commit this terrible deed. It was hoping he would come and admit his love for me. Yet another bunch of bullshit thoughts.  
  
*There's nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound.*  
  
The rain was starting to get to me. It was getting harder and it started to sting my skin. I sneezed three times in a row, knowing that if I stayed any longer I'd get hypothermia. I thought about Yugi and my other friends, all oblivious to what I was going to do. They were the only people I had gotten close to. The only ones I knew care about me. I strained my ears to hear over the pelting rain and the harsh wind and heard nothing.  
  
*Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home?*  
  
Nobody will stop me. No one can. 'Maybe Bakura will come,' my inner hope thought. I laughed at my pathetic thought. Bullshit yet again.  
  
I closed my eyes and was about to jump when I felt something rubbing against my leg. I let out a small gasp and looked down. I was a little stupefied by what I saw. A small white cat, totally dry, with innocent brown eyes. I stared at it for awhile. Here I was hoping to end my life and I was stopped by a cat?! I unconsciously picked up the surprisingly dry animal and sat on the ledge with it perched on my lap. It was purring contently.  
  
For some reasons all intentions of suicide slipped my mind as the cat stood up and sat across from me. In a brilliant flash of light the cat disappeared and in it's place was a young woman, no older than 19. She had long off-white hair that became spiked at the end. She wore a white dress that flowed pass her feet with sleeves that hid her hands. She resembled someone I have known before...  
  
"Bakura Ryou," she said calmly.  
  
I nodded dumbly.  
  
She smiled, "Take my hand."  
  
I felt a complete trust for this girl and took her pale hand without question.  
  
*It's a damn cold night!  
  
Trying to figure out this life!  
  
Won't you take me by the hand? Take me somewhere new.  
  
I don't know who you are but I...  
  
I'm with you...*  
  
She had a strange white glow to her; it made her look like an angel. She pulled me into her arms and I laid my head on her chest. I was enveloped in a warm light that seem to destroy all of the feelings of loss I had felt the past few weeks. Although the pain lingered the awareness of it was gone. She cupped my chin and raised my face to look at her.  
  
"Ryou, you cannot die now. Bakura needs you more than you think," her voice has a rich British accent.  
  
I keep completely still, not sure how to answer the mysterious angel.  
  
*I'm looking for a place.  
  
I'm searching for a face.  
  
Is anybody here? I know.  
  
Cause nothing is going right  
  
And everything's a mess  
  
And no one likes to be alone...*  
  
'Bakura?' I thought. This was confusing me way below the point of understanding. The girl...so familiar yet I never met her before in my life. I racked my brain to see if I could pinpoint her face but came up with a blank. Why is this happening to me?! I didn't ask for this to happen. If it weren't for this woman I would have accomplished what I came to do.  
  
For a moment her presence flickered from solid to transparent. When this happen she seemed to panic, but only for a moment.  
  
"Ryou, if you truly love Bakura, you wouldn't do this to yourself. You should confront him. His response might not be what you think," she said with a playful smirk.  
  
I smiled despite my mood. Her words confused me. What did she mean by his response might not be what I think? Is she saying Bakura feels the same way? Impossible...right?  
  
*Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
  
It's a damn cold night!  
  
Trying to figure out this life!  
  
Won't you take me by the hand? Take me somewhere new.  
  
I don't know who you are but I  
  
I'm with you...*  
  
The women held me in her arms protectively, almost like a mother would a child. I fell asleep in the arms of my angel only to be plagued with turmoil.  
  
*Oh! Why is everything so confusing?  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind!  
  
Yeah , yeah, yeah.*  
  
~Dream sequence~  
  
Darkness. All around me. No one cares about me. Bakura doesn't care. My friends won't mourn my lost for long. Who else do I have left to turn too? I am snapped from my angsty state by a strange glow a few yards away from me.  
  
I stand up weakly and head toward the glint. Once I am a few feet away I see the light take the form of a picture frame; a bronze, old-fashioned picture frame. I reach over to pick it up and take a look when...  
  
"Ryou!"  
  
~End Dream~  
  
"Ryou! Wake up!" I am awoken by the sound of my Yami's voice.  
  
My eyes flutter open and I realize that I'm lying on my living room floor; no longer out in the rain with my white-haired angel.  
  
"B-Bakura?" I say weakly. My voice is scratchy and dry.  
  
"Thank Ra you're ok!" he exclaimed before pulling my into a death grip hug.  
  
I sustained my surprise and let out a muffled cough. Bakura let go with a small blush on his face (Escuro: I know that's OOC.) I sneezed five times in a row, the last making me slide back a bit.  
  
"So tired..." I said before passing out cold into my Yami's arms.  
  
Bakura's POV (Escuro: Very, very OOC. Yami: -_-; Obviously.)  
  
I was scared for my Hikari when I found him on our front steps shivering though unconscious. I rushed him inside immediately and set him on the floor. He was so cold to the touch that it scared me. I was stripping him of his wet clothes when he awoke. He called for me quietly, obviously suffering from a fever. I embraced him full forced, so relieved that he was alive.  
  
He was so frail, so ...weak. He was not supposed to be this way. My beatings were meant to strengthen him, not push him to the edge of suicide! I had come home early and saw the note he had left. I was out the door searching for him before the note hit the floor. When I had given up hope on my search and found him on the steps of our house I felt so relieved and yet scared at the same time.  
  
I released Ryou immediately when heard him cough in my arms. He let out a row of sneezes before losing consciousness. As I lifted his unconscious body and laid him down on the couch i noticed how beautiful my hikari was even when sick. His innocent pale face framed by a mass of silky white hair along with those chocolate pools that were now closed in a deep sleep.  
  
I brushed a lock of white hair out of his face as I leaned in and kissed his soft lips tenderly. I will tell him tonight. When he awakens I will tell my hikari I love him.  
  
~Ryou's dream continued~  
  
The darkness is back but this time it is not as dark as it was before. In the corner I see the glint of the gold picture. I am finally able to see it. It's a simple picture and one that I have seen before.  
  
In the photograph there is a family of three; a male wearing spectacles with mid-back ,spiked, violet hair held in a ponytail, a smiling boy with long white spiked hair and brown eyes, and finally a young woman with sparkling brown eyes and long spike-tipped white hair who was holding the young boy lovingly.  
  
I trace the image of the family, my family, as memories flooded back. My mother, she was my angel, she saved me.  
  
I clutched the photograph tightly as I cried silently, consumed in my past memories.  
  
After what felt like hours of me wallowing in self pity I felt someone hug me from behind.  
  
"Ryou, why are you crying?" asked the soothing voice I now remembered.  
  
"Mother...why did you leave?" I asked still crying as I leaned into my mother's loving embrace.  
  
"I never left you Ryou. I have always watched over you and will continue for all eternity," she said calmly as she ran her glowing hand through my hair.  
  
"Why did you stop me mother? If you would have just let me die I could be with you right now," I said as I wiped away my tears.  
  
"It's not your time to go Ryou. Although your father hasn't always showed it, he cares about you deeply. When I left he was devastated and promised not to let anything happen to you. That's why he got you the Ring. How would he feel if he found out you had killed yourself? How would Bakura feel?" she answered.  
  
Her words made sense and I asked nothing more as I enjoyed the feeling of my mother holding me...  
  
~Back to reality~  
  
She smiled as she watched the tow boys sleeping on the couch. Ryou was laying down sleeping peacefully and a similar boy had his head resting upon her Ryou's legs and was sleeping as well.  
  
"May the light embrace the darkness for that is the fate of my son and his yami," the young women said before disappearing in a flash of white light.  
  
*It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you...*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Escuro: And that was chapter 2!!!! Part three will be up once I find a good song.  
  
Yami: It took you long enough to finish this one.  
  
Escuro: GOMEN!!! I know it's taking me awhile but if you put yourself in my shoes you would understand. I've had so much work thrown at me but don't worry! I'm working on the next chapter of 'Tentative' this weekend. Hopefully I'll finish.  
  
Yami: Key word is 'hopefully'.  
  
Escuro: *whacks Yami upside the head* Quiet you! *turns to readers* Ja ne!  
  
Yami: *rubs head vigorously* Yeah Ja ne. 


	3. Part 3: Before Your Love

Escuro: Hello!!! It's my birthday today so here's a treat for all you out there who love B/R fics!! Here's is the third and final attachment to the 'Change of Heart Trilogy'! I would also like to thank all my reviewers for their support!  
  
Yami: Must I sit through this every time.  
  
Escuro: *glares at him* Yes Pharaoh no baka.  
  
Yami: That's it! You are forbidden to talk with that Tomb Raider ever again!  
  
Escuro: I'm the authoress remember. I can do whatever I please. ^_~  
  
Yami: Ra has forsaken me...  
  
Escuro: ^__^ Just do the disclaimers Yami-kun.  
  
Yami: Fine. Escuro does not own Yugioh or the song 'Before Your Love' by Kelly Clarkson. Plus she's flat broke so don't try suing her.  
  
Escuro: Meanie...Anyways on with the Fic!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*lyrics*  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
(me and Yami interrupting)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before Your Love  
  
*I wonder how I ever made it through a day  
  
How did I settle for a world in shades of gray*  
  
Ryou is asleep. He has been for awhile. Who wouldn't be exhausted after wandering around in heavy rains for hours? I look at him from my casual leaning position on the doorframe. He's truly beautiful; an angelic being meant to grace my miserable life. Ryou means the world to me, whether or not I choose to show it. I wouldn't trade him for all the millennium items in this world or the next.  
  
It's still raining; just lighter than before. I go over to the window and sit on the sill just contemplating life. Rain clouds cover the usually clear skies casting a dark and gloomy effect on the entire city.  
  
*When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same  
  
And you don't know why*  
  
My hands travel to the ring hanging limply from my neck. My fingers gingerly travel over the gold trinket until it reaches one of the many sharp points connected to it. As my thumb grazes the tip it creates a small line of red. Blood. I love the sight of it. I always have...well at least till recently.  
  
One night I came home extremely drunk and beat my hikari to the point of breaking his skin. When I saw his blood I expected to laugh at the sight but...I didn't. I almost killed myself. I had spilled my soul mate's blood purposely. Dammit! What kind of Yami am I!?  
  
That night I tended to my unconscious Aibou's wounds and the next morning when he awoke he stared at the bandaged cuts curiously and looked at me. I merely glared and retreated to my soul room. If he ever found out I was kind to him he would laugh and think of me weak. I do not tolerate weakness.  
  
I heard a low groan behind me. I turn my head to see Ryou waking up. His half-lidded chocolate eyes blink a few times adjusting to the dim lighting of the room. He turns his head to the side and his eyes meet my intense stare.  
  
*And I looked into your eyes  
  
Where the world stretched out in front of me,  
  
And I realize*  
  
My glare was softening by the second as the chocolate brown pools looked at me. He finally broke the stare and looked down finding his hands extremely interesting. I sighed and walked over to him, never taking my eyes off my beautiful angel's face.  
  
*I never lived before your love  
  
I never felt before your touch  
  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
  
But then again I wasn't really living  
  
I never lived before your love*  
  
He was still tired; that was obvious. But there was something different about him now. He seemed a little cheerier and more at peace with whatever conflict his mind had gone through. This made me curious so I sat in front of him on the comfortable couch and took his hand and intertwined his finger with mine. His eyes shifted to our clasped hands and then up to face me.  
  
"I'm sorry Bakura. Suicide is for the weak. I'm so very sorry..." he kept apologizing over and over for everything he had ever thought he'd done wrong. I grew angry at the fact that he was doing this to himself; allowing himself to hate himself enough to go as far as suicide. Didn't he understand? Didn't he see how much he meant to me? How much his friends cared about him?  
  
Back in Egypt when I was a cold psychopathic jackass, not very different from what I am now, I killed anyone who dared try stopping me in my robberies. I was ruthless and known all around Egypt as the expert Raider of Tombs. Not a thing mattered to me but my treasures. I had never experienced love or compassion. I had only felt pain, sorrow, and betrayal in my past so I swore never to feel for a person.  
  
That life is over now. I live in a large house with my sweet aibou and I can't find anything better that that.  
  
*I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
  
All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky*  
  
I had no goal in my past; only to rule the world. It was a goal, not a dream, not a wish, just a goal. Nothing more, nothing less. In the present I only have one main purpose; to love and to be loved by Ryou. But that doesn't seem to want to come true. The only thing I truly hope for is not given to me. I know I am not the nicest guy but by Ra all I want is Ryou's love.  
  
Ryou is still apologizing. He must really feel he's let me down. Oh if he only knew...  
  
"Gomen Yami. I was so-" he was cut off when I covered his lips with my own. His lips so soft, so irresistibly soft. He smells of vanilla mixed with chocolate; a truly wonderful scent. I am surprised that he hasn't pulled back and stared at me with disgust by now; not that it's a bad thing.  
  
I let go of his hand and caressed his face gently as I deepened the kiss. He yet again surprises me when his hands tangled into my hair and pulled me even closer. So this is what heaven feels like...  
  
*I stand before you and my heart is in your hands  
  
And I don't know how  
  
I survived without your kiss  
  
Cause you're giving me a reason to exist*  
  
As the kiss wears on I notice a strong need in my lungs. Reluctantly I pull away gasping for breath. Ryou is under me, face flustered and eyes closed in contentment. I brush a few white strands of hair as he recovers from our passionate experience. His eyes open slowly, brown eyes full of lust and confusion.  
  
"What was that for?" he asks quietly. I smile and lean in so are foreheads are touching.  
  
"Do I need a reason to kiss my beautiful aibou?" I ask knowing that the only response I'd get from him are wide eyes and a small blush.  
  
*I never lived before your love  
  
I never felt before your touch  
  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
  
But then again I wasn't really living  
  
I never lived before your love*  
  
My hikari raised his head slightly and looked into my eyes. He smiled brightly despite his weak condition and enveloped me in a bear hug. I return the embrace and run my hand through his silky white locks.  
  
*I never lived before your love*  
  
I glance at the window to see that the rain has stopped and the clouds are beginning to part. For a second I wished the rain to return for I wanted to stay in the warmth of our house with my Hikari.  
  
*And I don't know why  
  
Why the sun decides to shine  
  
But you breathed your love into me just in time*  
  
My thoughts are interrupted by the feeling of soft lips covering mine. I kiss back gently and was about to deepen the kiss when Ryou pulled back, a small smile gracing his pale and angelic features.  
  
"Aishiteru Bakura," he said softly. I look at him with wide eyes. He loved me. He giggled at my expression and nuzzled my neck making me snap out of my stupor. I try my best to stifle the moan rising in my chest. My hikari's touch is electrifying; enough to make me wild.  
  
"Aishiteru Ryou, my koi," I say as he stops his nuzzling to look at me. He buries himself in my chest and sighs.  
  
"Will you sing for me Yami?" he asks shyly.  
  
"Anything for you Koi," (Escuro: REALLY OOC ^_^ ) I said before searching my mind for any song. I finally come upon a chorus of a song I had heard before on that contraption Ryou calls a radio. It reminded me so much of my feelings for him that I preserved the words in my memory.  
  
*I never lived before your love  
  
I never felt before your touch  
  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
  
But then again I wasn't really living  
  
I never lived  
  
I never lived before your love*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Owari~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Escuro: Okay!! That's all folks!  
  
Yami: Very appropriate song.  
  
Escuro: ^__^ Thanks Yami! you're the sweetest! *glomps Yami*  
  
Yami: -_-;  
  
Escuro: Please Review!!! Ja ne ^_~  
  
Yami: Ja... 


End file.
